swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Music
Tired of the same old combat music? Want to have the Imperial March play while you're crushing rebel scum? Have some cool music you want to play everytime the suns set? Today is your lucky day! How To *First, to begin changing your music, create a folder called 'music' in your SWG main install directory, e.g. C:\Program Files\StarWarsGalaxies (The biggest mistake people make is they fail to create a separate folder for all of this). *Once you have done that, find the song you want to play (this would be the custom music), rename the song to the coresponding filename below and place it in the newly created music folder (The name has to be types EXACTLY like it says-underscores and all). *All music must be in the MP3 format.This does not overwrite any game files, it merely prioritizes the read process the game uses, to use these files first. Example: You have a copy of the imperial march called ImpMarch.mp3 Lets say you want this to play at the character selection screen. #Create a folder in your main swg folder called music #Move ImpMarch.mp3 to the music folder you just created #Go to my list and find what the Character selction screen music is called (mus_title_lp.mp3) #Rename ImpMarch.mp3 to mus_title_lp.mp3 Tada! the Imperial March will now play when ever you load your game at the character selction screen. If you want the old music back simply delete the folder you created named 'music' or the renamed file. Track listing (All files should be in the mp3 format) *mus_title_lp (character selection screen music) Played Upon Quest Completion (JTL) (rebel is the only one that plays) *mus_themequest_victory_rebel *mus_themequest_victory_imp Played Upon Quest Failure (JTL) (crim is the only one that plays) *mus_themequest_fail_rebel *mus_themequest_fail_imp *mus_themequest_fail_crim Played After Accquiring a Quest Mission (JTL) *mus_themequest_acc_rebel *mus_themequest_acc_imperial *mus_themequest_acc_criminal *mus_themequest_acc_general Theme Music *mus_theme_tatooine (when a dust storm hits) *mus_theme_naboo *mus_theme_dathomir *mus_theme_corellia *mus_theme_endor *mus_theed_palace *mus_emperor_theme (emperors retreat theme) *mus_gloom_a (lok theme) *mus_gloom_b (naboo/corellia rain) Generic Music Upon Entering a City *mus_theme_generic_a *mus_theme_generic_b *mus_theme_generic_c Played When Entering a Swamp (Rori Theme) *mus_swamp_amb_a *mus_swamp_amb_b Sunrise and Sunset *mus_sunrise_a *mus_sunrise_b *mus_sunset_a *mus_sunset_b *mus_starport_a_lp - music played in image designer tents Played When you Come to a Dangerous POI Such as Fort Tusken, Force Labor Camp, ect.: *mus_reveal_dangerous_a *mus_reveal_dangerous_b *mus_reveal_dangerous_c *mus_reveal_dangerous_d Combat Music (the stuff you want to change the most) There is and a, b, and c for each player_v_player/npc/creat and the old combat music. Note: player_v_player does not mean it only plays while pvp'ing. The same goes for player_v_npc and player_v_creat Key: *vict - played upon your victory *lp - played during combat *def - played upon incapacitation *death - played upon deathblow *mus_player_v_player_a_vict *mus_player_v_player_a_lp *mus_player_v_player_a_def *mus_player_v_player_a_death *mus_player_v_npc_a_vict *mus_player_v_npc_a_lp *mus_player_v_npc_a_def *mus_player_v_npc_a_death *mus_player_v_creat_a_vict *mus_player_v_creat_a_lp *mus_player_v_creat_a_def *mus_player_v_creat_a_death Old Combat Music (a b and c): *mus_combat_a_lp *mus_combat_a_vict *mus_combat_a_def *mus_combat_a_death *mus_combat_bfield_lp (played while on a swoop course) *mus_combat_bfield_vict (played upon finishing swoop course) *mus_combat_bfield_def ??? *mus_combat_bfield_death ??? *mus_max_rebo_song_1 (jabas palace throne room) *mus_max_rebo_song_2 (jabas palace throne room alt) *mus_jungle_amb_a jungle music (moenia theme) *mus_jungle_amb_b jungle music (rori theme) Music for Completing Missions From Termials: *mus_int_complete_neutral *mus_int_complete_rebel *mus_int_complete_imperial Cantina Background Music: *mus_figrin_dan_song_1 *mus_figrin_dan_song_2 *mus_acq_thespian (played when learning a noncombat skill) *mus_acq_miner (played when accquiring a poi badge) *mus_acq_healer (played when accquiring a profession badge) *mus_acq_bountyhunter (played when learning a combat skill) Custom Player Music for Musicians This method can be used for musician music as well. However, instead of saving to the music folder, you will need to make a new folder within SWG called "player_music". Then make a folder in that called "sample". It is in the sample folder where you will save your custom flourishes. Cut snippits from songs or create your own music and save them as mp3s. Then rename the mp3 to the desired flourish. The flourishes may be a maximum length of 10 seconds. Name Format: "Song"_"Instrument"_"Flourish" Songs: *song01 (Rock) *song02 *song03 *song04 *song05 *song06 *song07 *song08 *song09 *song10 Instruments: *drum *khorn *mand *nlrg *shorn Floruish Types: *flourish01 *flourish02 *flourish03 *flourish04 *flourish05 *flourish06 *flourish07 *flourish08 *intro *main *outro For example if you wanted to replace the old tired drums in the song Rock with some hip new custom music, you would rename all of your custom mp3 tracks to: song01_drum_flourish01.wav song01_drum_flourish02.wav song01_drum_flourish03.wav song01_drum_flourish04.wav song01_drum_flourish05.wav song01_drum_flourish06.wav song01_drum_flourish07.wav song01_drum_flourish08.wav song01_drum_intro.wav song01_drum_main.wav song01_drum_outro.wav Place them in "\SWG\player_music\sample\" Start up Star Wars Galaxies and break out the omni box or bandfill and let the song Rock rip! If done correctly, you should be jamming to your new custom music! The downside to this customization technique is that only you will be able to hear the custom music. Since it's a client side tweak, it only affects your sound—everyone else will hear the standard flourishes that came with the game. However, you're always welcome to zip up the new music files and send them to a friend so they can drop them into their own folder. That way they will be able to hear you rocking to your new beat as well! Category:Guides